


I think I want to marry you

by Krist_Ian_Is_Queer



Series: The future is pretty damn queer [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist_Ian_Is_Queer/pseuds/Krist_Ian_Is_Queer
Summary: Having arrived at their hotel Phil  tries to find the perfect time to propose to Dan. Little does he know that Dan has a surprise for him as well.





	I think I want to marry you

Luckily everything had turned out alright and they had hadn’t missed their flight and they were now in their hotel room relieved and exhausted. They wouldn’t have a travel fail story to tell their audience this time around. They let themselves fall into the bed turning to each other and smiling once they hit the mattress. Dan smiled at Phil and Phil smiled back at Dan. It was a matter of time until Dan had fallen asleep. Phil smiled at the lad before him playing around with his curly hair. Then he got up and quietly tiptoed to his suitcase. He opened it and took out a box in which a beautiful a beautiful purple silver crystal ring rested. Phil looked back to sleeping Dan and closed the box. He wasn’t going to wake Dan up, not when Dan looked so peaceful. He walked back to the bed and hid it in his nightstand. Then he lay back into bed and slung his arms around Dan who cuddled into him. “I love you” Phil whispered unsure wether Dan would hear him. “I love you too”Dan whispered smiling. 

The next day Phil woke up with Dan watching something on his laptop. “Morning” Phil mumbled smiling at Dan. Dan looked to Phil and smiled brightly. “Morning sleepyhead” Dan said leaning in to kiss Phil. They kissed for a short period of time too short for Phil’s liking. “Ugh you’re breath tastes like airplane food” Dan said pulling away and pushing Phil’s face away from him. Phil rolled his eyes at Dan and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Ugh yuck go brush your teeth you rat!”Dan said playfully pushing Phil away. Phil yawned loudly before bed getting up and heading into the toilet. He obliged to Dan’s instructions and quickly brushed his teeth. When he got back to bed Dan was up and was looking for something apparently. Dan was stepping into danger zone being dangerously close to Phil’s nightstand. “Oi what are you looking for?”Phil asked eying Dan suspiciously.“Do you know where I put my phone did I accidentally put it in your nightstand last night?”Dan asked Phil beginning to open the nightstand. “NO!” Phil screamed a little to loudly, recovering once he realized that he was making himself look suspicious “I...It’s...ummm...not in there”. Dan eyed Phil suspiciously. “Okay?” Dan asked Phil “what’s in here then?”. “NOTHING!”Phil screamed a little too loudly again. “Philly you’re acting a bit odd” Dan said raising an eyebrow at Phil. “Aren’t I always?”Phil asked walking to Dan and distracting him with a kiss walking away from the nightstand. Luckily after that it was forgotten and Dan had found his phone under the bed. 

The next hours were spent with them playing games on their laptop, watching videos, and ordering room service. Phil grew more nervous and excited by the hour. Dan had also been acting quite dodgy through the hours. When Phil wanted to grab a piece of paper from a drawer in their desk Dan slapped Phil’s hand away and distracted Phil with a kiss. And then when Phil wanted to check if he had accidentally placed a shirt in Dan’s suitcase, Dan shut the suitcase closed and distracted Phil with a kiss again. They had both been acting quite odd the whole day. If Phil was going to propose, it would have to be now. It would have to be today. Phil looked to Dan who’s eyes were glued onto the screen of Dan’s laptop. “Dan”Phil said frowning. Dan looked to Phil and raised an eyebrow at him concerned. “What’s up?”Dan asked Phil with a raised eyebrow “you’ve been acting pretty strange Mr.Lester. And it’s more than Phil Lester strange. ”. “So have you Mr. Daniel Howell” Phil said frowning at Dan. “Yeah well perhaps I have a reason to be acting strange Philip Lester ” Dan said coughing awkwardly avoiding Phil’s gaze. “Well maybe so have I?” Phil said frowning at Dan. “Oh yeah let’s hear it then Phil Lester ” Dan said frowning at Phil. Phil nodded smiling at Dan. Phil took a deep breath and exhaled and secretly grabbed the box from his nightstand. Then he got up and walked to Dan’s side of the bed.

He didn’t know how to do this he had no clue. So he just did it and bent down on one knee. Dan’s mouth hung open a smile on his face. Dan shut his laptop closed and sat on the bed smiling at Phil. “Dan” Phil said smiling, taking Dan’s hands in his “Phil?”Dan asked smiling at Phil. “I love you” Phil said squeezing Dan’s hands. “I know” Dan said chuckling. “I’ve...I...It feels...I’m sorry this is going to be extremely cheesy by it needs to be said...”Phil said chuckling. “Don’t worry I’m prepared to cringe for you” Dan said smiling at Phil. Phil nodded smiling at Dan. “I’ve always been strange...I’ve always been that lad who wears unmatched socks and who cuts his hair in weird hair cuts and colors his hair black. I’m an odd person. I never thought I’d find someone that would appreciate that and who would love me for me. I know we’re no strangers to fear and heartache but I’d rather go through all of that with you than living a life with no fear and heartache without you. I love you Daniel James Howell...so I guess my question for is wether you would want to be Mr.Daniel James Lester? Will you marry me?” Phil asked smiling. “Where’s the ring?”Dan asked with a raised eyebrow. Phil shook his head smiling and taking out the box from his pocket. Phil opened the box revealing the ring. That’s when Daniel James Howell broke into laughter which is not what Phil had expected. “Is that a no then?”Phil asked frowning. “No it’s not a no it’s just...wait a sec!” Dan said getting up and going to his suitcase and fishing around for something until he pulled out a box that looked exactly the same. Phil turned to Dan still on his knee. 

Phil chuckled shaking his head smiling. “No way”Phil said smiling at Dan. “Yes fucking way” Dan said walking over to Phil smiling. Then Dan kneeled down onto one knee. “Philip Michael Lester”Dan said smiling the box in his hands. “There’s not enough words in any language to say how much I love you. You have been my rock...my light in complete darkness...you’ve showed me that I shouldn’t hate myself for falling in love. That I shouldn’t feel guilty for loving you...thanks to you I’m no longer that scared boy terrified of who he is. You saved me. I know that sometimes you feel insecure about us...about you...but you’re all I’ve ever wanted Phil and you’re all I’ll ever need. You’re the person I want to have a family with and raise children with no matter how much we might suck at being parents. You’re my home, my forever. My forever home. So I guess what I’m asking you is wether you’d like me to be Mr.Daniel James Howell? Will you marry me?” Dan asked Phil opening the box revealing exactly the same ring. Phil broke into laughter smiling at Dan. Soon they were both giggling messes and were both lying on the floor ring boxes still in their hands. They turned to each other smiling. “So?” Dan asked taking the ring out. “Yes a thousand times yes” Phil said smiling. Dan smiled widely crying a few tears of joy. Dan put the ring on Phil’s finger who wiped away the tears that escaped Dan’s eyes with his free hand. “So?”Phil asked taking the ring out of the box he was holding. “Yes, stick it on my finger Lester” Dan said smiling. Phil broke into laughter shaking his head at Dan. Phil smiled and put the ring onto Dan’s finger. Then they kissed. It was a short but passionate kiss when they pulled away Phil was smirking. “What?” Dan asked raising an eyebrow at Phil. “Maybe you can change your name to Mo Lester” Phil said chuckling. Dan kissed Phil before rolling away from him groaning. “I want a divorce” Dan said laughing. Phil laughed as well and rolled after Dan. “Come back Mo Lester!” Phil said catching Dan and wrapping his arms around him. Dan squealed and giggled shaking his head at Phil. “I love you Phil Lester” Dan said smiling at Phil. “I love you Dan Howell” Phil said smiling at Dan and kissing his nose. Phil couldn’t be happier in this moment. And neither could Dan. 


End file.
